Automated bottling and packaging systems make it possible to handle, fill and cap a wide variety of containers at high speed. These systems may also provide product identification, verification and package labeling. These latter functions enable automated handling systems to be used by regulated industries such as pharmaceutical distribution and dispensing, for example, by mail order pharmacies. In general, these automated systems include structures for loading containers onto a transporting conveyor which delivers them to a series of stations at which they are filled, sealed with a cap or the like, and eventually deposited into a receiving container such as a tote or bin.
The conveyor may be equipped with a series of larger container carriers, or pucks that receive the containers to be filled and support them in an upright position as they are transported along the conveyor. The pucks may be equipped with data elements such as radio frequency identification (RFID) devices or tags having read-write memory. The containers may be labeled with optically readable data such as bar codes. Association of the RFID tag on the puck with the bar code on the container enables computer verification of the contents of the container. In some industries, such as pharmaceutical distribution, the RFID tag may contain both information associated with the bar code on the container as well as information from a stored database regarding the patient and the order number. Where collection totes used in an automated system, they may also include an RFID tag that is associated with the RFID tag on the puck and the bar code on the container. The RFID tag and/or bar code are read along the assembly line and verified by the stored database. If verification of a container fails, it is diverted to a verification station for further processing. Alternatively, it may be shunted to a rejection tote or bin.
The Poison Prevention Packaging Act currently requires prescription pharmaceuticals and medications as well as certain non-prescription drugs, medications, and dietary supplements, household chemical and cosmetic products to be packaged in child-resistant containers unless an exception is claimed. Virtually all such containers employ some form of screw type cap in which threading or one or more radially expanded flanges at the opening or on the neck of the container engage complementary threading, a groove or slot in the cap. The screw capping operation in automated systems involves engaging the complementary threading or the slot in the cap with the flanges and rotating the cap until it is snugged against the container at a preselected torque. Automated capping systems such as the KAPS-ALL® packaging systems, generally use a pair of side belts to capture the puck during the capping operation. These systems may experience some slippage problems in capturing and holding currently available cylindrical pucks. In addition, these systems are not well-suited to receiving or handling irregularly shaped containers such as the triangular bottles used for some popular liquid medications. In particular, the triangular, oval and other non-cylindrical containers tend to be difficult to align and introduce into a container carrier. They also tend to rotate within the carrier during the capping operation. Missed container insertion (no container), slippage and internal rotation can each trigger shut down of the assembly line and result in product waste.
Movement of the container carriers through such automated systems can generate substantial noise. The carriers are generally constructed of a hard synthetic resin material so that they will be durable and can be easily cleaned and sterilized if product spillage occurs. The container carriers are accumulated for use in an accumulating or staging area, where collisions between their hard surfaces produce noise. Some systems employ a vibratory mechanism to align and move the carriers along, which causes them to slap against each other. Some systems employ one or more pneumatic cylinders to push the carriers to various stations along the production line. Such cylinders strike the external surface of the carrier, causing noise. The carriers also generate noise when they transition from one conveyor to another, as well as along the production line when they collide as they are stopped for filling or other operations. High volume automated bottling and packaging systems employ extremely large number of container carriers, which may generate unacceptable levels of occupational noise exposure for their workers.
Container carriers are frequently designed to accommodate more than one size or type of container. This reduces the need for additional carriers and minimizes changeover time for dispensing different products on the same line. However, taller product containers have a higher center of gravity, which subjects them to tipping when filled with liquids or other heavier products.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved product container carrier that enables a container to be easily loaded into a carrier, that centers the container on the vertical axis of the carrier, that prevents rotation of the container within the carrier, that enables a capper to capture the carrier and prevent slippage or rotation of the carrier, as well as the product container, during cap placement and torque down, that includes effective noise damping features, and that can be configured with a selected weight distribution to accommodate product containers having any of various shapes and weights so as to maintain the product container in an upright position during an automated filling and capping operation.